The Family Center Program has been developed to provide comprehesive treatment for pregnant drug-dependent women, their husbands and infants and includes obstetrical psychosocial, addictive and pediatric care. The program is studying the influence of such comprehensive care on the morbidity and mortality of the mortality of the pregnant drug-dependent woman and her infant as well as methods for management of maternal and neonatal addiction which would be meaningful contribution to the armamentarium of those responsible for the care of such patients. Mothers from a methadone treatment program and control subjects cross-matched from standard prenatal care, low birth weight, socio-economic status, ethinc group, etc. are being studied. A precise symptoms and sign index for classification of the neonatal narcotic abstinence syndrome has been devised to more accurately assess and treat the infant undergoing abstinence and further studies to regine this index for clinical use have beeen undertaken. Neurophysiological tests such as the Brazelton Infant Assessment Scale will be used in infants undergoing narcotic abstinence. Case finding and long-term follow-up to include periodic neurological, developmental, behavioral and psychological tests are implemented through community workers so that important questions about long-term effect of maternal drug abuse in pregnancy can be answered. An "out-reach" mechanism through public health nurses provides a method by which patients are encouraged to attend prenatal clinic, educated about pregnancy, childbirth and child care and counseled in general health care to include venereal disease control. Lastly, the program has been developing criteria for assessing drug abusing mothers who are at risk for poor "parenting" tendencies and for child abuse and neglect and plans to develop effective models of early intervention via special and intensive counseling or residential community settings are underway.